


Great Wide Somewhere

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bugs, Community: 1sentence, Drink Spiking, F/M, Fluff, Food, Humor, Kissing, Post-War, Snakes, body love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “I’m not sparring with you out here, I remember what happened last time we fought in the snow…”Bringing back 1sentence prompts from the grave, I write Zuko and Katara in a variety of situations based on the 'delta' theme set. If you enjoy a sentence and tell me about it, who knows, a single sentence may become a drabble, one-shot or multi-chaptered series in the future.





	Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> While off sick from my job, what do I do with my sick-day? Watch Yu Yu Hakusho and write Zutara fanfiction that's what! I should be writing the next chapter for my other fics, but I thought completing these 1sentence prompts would be a nice palette cleanser and they were really fun to write. If you don't know what 1sentence prompts are - check out ye olde livejournal: https://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> Please read the author's tags if you haven't already done so to get the most enjoyable experience and keep in mind that most of these 1sentences take place post series. Hope you like them!

  1. **Air**



Katara ripped off the orange overalls until there was only a yellow tunic left to keep her modesty, before she jumped into Zuko’s arms as if her feet were lighter than air and she never looked back at the Southern Temple.

  1. **Apples**



Zuko smiled as he fed their youngest daughter another slice of the sweet treat, Katara being the only one able to keep their excitable little darling in one place.

  1. **Beginning**



Zuko could have kissed Katara for finding the map that would allow him to begin his search for his mother, but perhaps he would save his confession for the end of their journey.

  1. **Bugs**



That’s another thing we have in common, Zuko cried as he and Katara faced another common foe together, the hated and feared spider-roach.

  1. **Coffee**



His Uncle would brand him as a traitor and cry for five minutes straight into his teacup, but Zuko could never resist Katara’s sweet and bitter blend of the dark brew.

  1. **Dark**



Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko as she stood next to him by Oma and Shu’s graves, even without his flames she could see how Zuko’s cheeks burned at the suggestion that they should kiss to escape a cruel and terrible fate.  

  1. **Despair**



Zuko openly wept as Koh slithered towards him – he didn’t care much for his own mortality after Koh had stolen Katara’s face.

  1. **Doors**



“Katara that’s ridiculous, why would my Uncle lock us in the same room for hours on end?”

  1. **Drink**



Sokka shrieked in horror as he watched his sister make out with the new Fire Lord in earnest – “Iroh I can’t believe you spiked the tea with that love potion!”

  1. **Duty**



After the love potion incident Zuko got on his knees for Katara a second time to beg for her forgiveness on his and his uncle’s behalf, in a sincere attempt to save their honour, but lucky for him the blush on her cheeks indicated that she didn’t seem to mind kissing the new Fire Lord as much as he thought she would have. 

  1. **Earth**



Zuko and Katara agreed that the Earth Kingdom would be the perfect neutral ground to host their wedding, and the friends and family that applauded them when they shared their first kiss as man and wife seemed to prove them right.

  1. **End**



Katara held Zuko as tears reluctantly slipped away from his eyelids as the guards took his sister away, reassuring him that it was all finally over.

  1. **Fall**



Zuko wanted to pretend he was the more mature of the two when Katara jumped into the pile of orange leaves to make snow angels in the Fire Nation palace gardens, but he found that he was no better when he jumped on top of her to pepper her face with playful kisses.

  1. **Fire**



When Aunt Wu told him that his daughter would be consumed by fire, Hakoda feared for Katara’s life, not knowing that it would be the flames of passion that would brush against her skin rather than a fierce burn.

  1. **Flexible**



Katara snickered when Zuko fell out of his downward facing dog position – yoga exercises were always a laugh with him.

  1. **Flying**



Katara bit her cheek when Zuko swore that he would never ride another air glider again, but he seemed to calm down when she made sure to keep flying at his side the entire time.

  1. **Food**



Katara really enjoyed how Zuko would happily let her feed him her stewed sea prunes and would flirtatiously lick her fingers to get the juices that were left, especially when everyone else suddenly decided that they were too full for dessert.

  1. **Foot**



As Katara wrapped his foot in a bandage, she wasn’t buying it when he said: “I was defending your honour!”

  1. **Grave**



Zuko wanted to die when his mother gave Katara a onceover and asked: “So who’s your pretty girlfriend?”

  1. **Green**



Katara could only faintly hear Toph when she said she was spilling all the tea, wonderfully distracted by how good Zuko looked in the Earth Kingdom’s signature colour.

  1. **Head**



Katara headbutted the cocky, arrogant assassin who thought it was wise to try to touch one hair on her husband’s head while on her watch.

  1. **Hollow**



Katara hoped that a smirking Toph would keep her mouth shut when she, Toph and Zuko were huddled together in a hollowed-out tree for shelter from the rain – Zuko’s breath on her neck made her heart beat at a hundred miles per minute.

  1. **Honour**



“I’m sorry Hakoda, but with all due respect you’re not the one who I came to ask for Katara’s hand in marriage, but rather a certain someone who is long overdue an apology…”

  1. **Hope**



Even with the announcement of her engagement to the Fire Lord, Jet wasn’t going to give up on Katara that easily as she was his last chance for a happy ending.  

  1. **Light**



After being stuck in a cave together for a second time Katara and Zuko eventually found their way out on their own, and celebrated with a hug that made Katara realise that in spite of their history she never wanted to let him go.

  1. **Lost**



Zuko’s head knew that Iroh’s special herb for a tea that could cure all coughs and colds could wait to be picked until next week as the winter months were weeks away, but Zuko’s heart still found foraging around in the mud and pretending to be lost was much more appealing than attending Aang and Katara’s wedding.

  1. **Metal**



Katara could have killed Toph when she binded her and Zuko together with a steel bar.

  1. **New**



When an older Zuko kissed her wrinkled hand, Katara knew this second marriage was going to be a good one.  

  1. **Old**



The pair rolled their eyes at their brother’s childish foolishness: “But Kya and Bumi, they’re too OLD to remarry, let alone date!!!”

  1. **Peace**



Korra smirked when she caught Zuko and Katara holding hands and secretly thought ‘those geezers deserve a bit of romance after today’s drama.’

  1. **Poison**



Zuko stayed with Katara throughout the night, draining the poison from her body and thanking his mother for passing down her knowledge of potions and anecdotes so he could save this proud warrior.

  1. **Pretty**



Zuko always grinned when Katara kissed his scarred cheek and muttered ‘beautiful’.

  1. **Rain**



Zuko would never get tired of watching Katara practice her waterbending in the rain – the sight was a dazzling one.

  1. **Regret**



Jet’s heart fell when Katara excitedly ran into Zuko’s arm and nuzzled his neck, realising before it was too late that perhaps kidnapping her wasn’t the best way to steal her affections…

  1. **Roses**



Katara the runaway bride smiled when she found a muddy and tired Zuko traipsing through the forest like a lost rhino-puppy, especially when he spotted her as if she was a lily-rose in bloom: “I wasn’t ready to give up my freedom yet.”

  1. **Secret**



“For Agni’s sake Fire Lady Katara you have been married to him for 5 summers, are you still sneaking around the Fire Nation palace to watch the Fire Lord train shirtless?!”

  1. **Snakes**



As much of a giant dork he was, Katara couldn’t put out the fire in her heart when she watched Zuko grab that preying mantis cobra by the neck and fling it far away from her before it could sink its fangs into her flesh.

  1. **Snow**



“I’m not sparring with you out here, I remember what happened last time we fought in the snow…”

  1. **Solid**



Sokka flung a towel at Zuko’s face for eyeing up his sister’s solid back muscles for far too long “Keep your eyes on the bending arena pervert!”

  1. **Spring**



When Zuko excitedly cried that Druk’s babies had hatched and grabbed her hand, Katara couldn’t ignore the fluttering in her heart that wasn’t being ignited by the thought of those cute scaly critters.

  1. **Stable**



Zuko and Katara grimaced when Aang said he would forgive them if they mucked out Appa’s bedroom, so as they got down to the dirty work in his stables they both agreed that they would be honest with their friend in the future – even if the truth was inconvenient. 

  1. **Strange**



As Aang stood alongside Appa to watch the fire and water pair work together like clockwork – Zuko shovelling the manure while Katara used her waterbending to get rid of the liquidy waste – he quietly admitted to himself as he stroked Appa’s face “This may be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.” 

  1. **Summer**



Hakoda, Gran Gran and Sokka always cried and gave Katara extra hugs and kisses when the Fire Nation Navy ships came to pick her up – but they never dared to ask her to stay in the south for the summer when her husband Zuko brought the sun and tender kisses of his own with him.  

  1. **Taboo**



Zuko and Katara eyed each other wearily when their child asked: “So how did you two meet?”

  1. **Ugly**



Zuko was too embarrassed to admit this to anyone but he absolutely loved it when Katara kissed his scars, the shame and humiliation he felt towards them had long passed but nonetheless her lips pressed against his cheek made his heart feel full. 

  1. **War**



When Katara finished healing up Zuko’s chest wounds and heard an excited ally shout that Aang had won his fight with Ozai, Katara smiled down at Zuko and was happy that the war no longer divided their people… Wait, where had she heard that saying again?! 

  1. **Water**



Ursa gave a big sigh of relief when she confided in Aunt Wu about her fears for her son because the old woman reassured her that ‘the tides may be rough to begin with, but eventually the water will welcome him.’ 

  1. **Welcome**



Zuko’s heart nearly jumped out of his mouth when Gran Gran waddled towards him with purpose, and it nearly shattered into a million pieces when she went to hug her new son in law instead of giving him a well-deserved punch in the nuts – she’d deliver that present after she told him she loved Katara more than anything and would inflict a much harsher punishment onto him if he ever hurt her.

  1. **Winter**



Zuko always regretted agreeing to let Katara visit her family during the winter months, it was bitter cold and he wanted the waterbender all to himself to warm him up.

  1. **Wood**



Katara never thought that she would marry Zuko of all people on the deck of a pirate ship of all places, but she found that life was full of surprises and had managed to persuade the pirates that they owed her a favour (Zuko wouldn’t be needing to save her from any scurvy sea dogs this time).

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - One of the things that disappointed me about ATLA is that Koh never made a reappearance, even though he was a pretty good antagonist!   
> Prompt 9 and 10 - Usually I hate love potions as a fictional trope because they always ignore things like consent, but Iroh is given a good talking to later about spiking other people's drinks. Maybe I will write a one-shot exploring this someday...   
> Prompt 17 - No one has worked up the courage to tell the water tribe sibs they don't like stewed sea prunes, and Zuko is oblivious to their suffering because he actually likes them. If that isn't a sign that he and Katara are made for each other...   
> Prompt 36 - Inspired by tea-al-latte's gorgeous fanart which you can see here: http://te-al-latte.tumblr.com/post/163181023016/in-which-katara-watches-zuko-train-even-in)   
> Prompt 39 - So if you guys watch Free!, you'll know that there's one character who is infamous for his back muscles. I like to think that Zuko would admire Katara's swimmer back if you know what I mean...   
> Prompt 43 - Hades and Persephone crossover fits so well with this ship, I love it! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked any of the prompts written and want me to turn them into a one-shot or short multi-chaptered series, please do let me know as I'm not opposed to expanding on the ideas above.


End file.
